


Stuck in the middle

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom Mario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco, Andre and Mario are in a relationship and decide to go the fair together, Andre and Marco are constantly arguing who is sitting next to Mario. Mario is sick of being piggy in the middle. warning threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the middle

This ride only seats two” Mario whined

“Shot gun with Mario” Marco called in

“That’s not fair you always get to sit with Mario…”

Mario sighed “Marco called this one, sorry”

The three of them got in line for the ghost train, Mario and Marco were happily chatting away to each other while Andre stood behind them sulking slightly. The line went down quickly Mario and Marco took their seats while Andre stood waiting watching Marco fling and arm round a smirking Mario.

“I’ll look after you” Marco whispered into Mario’s ear as their cart entered the darkness off a ride

“I’m not- ahhhh” Mario screamed as a plastic wall almost fell on them

Marco laughed “you’re so cute”

After the events of flashing lights, witches and monsters rattling cadges the ride come to a close the cart arriving back at the station. Marco stepped out of the cart and offered a hand to Mario who took it gracefully and pulled him self up and walking over to a corner to wait for Andre. Andre’s cart suddenly rolled into the station he got up quickly and made his way over to Mario.

“I’m with you next time”

“That’s fair” Mario smiled

Marco rolled his eyes “But I want to sit with him”

“well it’s my turn”

Marco shrugged and grabbed Mario’s hand and walked him over to the next ride, Andre running up behind them and standing next Mario and got in line for one of those Launch tower rides.

“I’m scared” Mario giggled

“I’ll hold your hand” Andre smiled

“sit next to me i’ll make you feel better”

“but it’s Andre’s turn”

“ok” Marco scoffed

Andre took Mario’s hand and walked them over to the corner with two seats on purpose so Marco couldn’t sit with them…

“We could have sat there and Marco could have sat with us”

“oh yeah too late now people are sat with him”

The man came round to check everyone’s seat belt and went over to the control box, Andre offered his hand to Mario who took it and squeezed and closed his eyes tightly as he felt the ride lift slowly he was just about to take a breath when the ride shot up in the air the speed so quick that it reached the top in seconds.

“you ok?” Andre asked

“Mario nodded “Think i’ve left my stomach on the ground”

Andre laughed as the ride slowly went back to ground taking a couple of minutes to get back where they started. The three off them were walking to the next ride when…

“I want that bear” Mario smiled

“I’ll try and win it for you” Marco smiled in return and Mario and scowled at Andre

Marco paid the pain and picked up his darts the aim of the game was to pop three balloons with the five darts. Marco picked up his first dart and threw it at the nearest pink balloon which he popped with ease, He picked up his next one and popped a yellow on it was going so well until he missed the next three and failed.

“I’m sorry Mario” Marco shook his head”

“it’s ok”

“I’ll try and win it for you” Andre popped in and paid

Marco missed his first two but popped the next two he had one last chance he popped the balloon he won the prize for Mario he aimed at a near by blue balloon and missed his target almost hitting the stall holder in the face.

Marco burst into fits of laughter “let me have another go”

“it’s ok honestly” Mario frowned

“No it’s fine” Marco paid

Marco and Andre spent the next half an hour taking on turns in a desperate attempt to win the toy for Mario both of them wanting to be the one to win it for him eventually Andre run out of money, Marco took his last turn and won the prize for Mario.

“yessss” Marco punched the air after he passed the huge bear over to Mario

“Thank you” Mario’s face lit up in delight.

“let’s go to the roller coaster” Marco proposed

“I’ve run out of money trying to win that toy” Andre sighed

“oh well” Marco chirped into doing his best not to smile

“It’s ok i’ll pay as you spent all your money on me”

“thank you!”

The three of them made their way over to the roller coaster and stood in line the line for this ride was longer than the others.

“Who’s sitting with Mario?”

Mario sighed “not again why don’t you two sit with each other”

“no, let’s play rock, paper, scissors”

“Paper” Marco called

“Rock” Andre called

“yes” Marco cheered

“that’s not fair” the two of them started to argue

“just stop it” Mario shouted near to tears “why can’t you both just get along”

At this point the ride entered the station Mario sat in the seat nearest to the station forcing Andre and Marco to sit together both of them ignored each others existence until the ride came back to the station and the three of them got off.

“I’m going home” Mario shook his head

“I’ll come with you” Marco smiled

“No, i’ve had enough”

“No please i’ll be civil with Andre”

Mario glanced over at Andre “and you?”

“anything for you Mario”

“good cause I wanna get fucked”

“what do you propose” Marco said as he sat in the driver seat of his car, Mario in the passenger seat and Andre in the back.

“I can take your ass, he can take your mouth”

“that’s not fair I want his ass too”

Mario smirked “I’ll take both”

Andre gulped “at the same time?”

“yeah”

Marco smiled “as long as your ok with it?”

“I suggested it”

“true”

The three of them arrived home at Marco’s in record time, Marco wanted to be home as soon as possible as Mario’s dirty talk had gone straight to his dick. Marco unlocked his front door and turned round to face the other two

“Go straight to the bedroom” The other two nodded

The three of them went through the front door and walked almost ran up to the bedroom upstairs, Mario was the first to enter the bedroom and removed his clothes jacket and T shirt first soon followed by shoes, jeans and boxer shorts then laid on the bed as the other two walked in.

“Oh my god” Marco exclaimed

“fuck foreplay let me just get in that ass” Andre used the time to remove his own clothes mirroring Mario’s earlier actions. Andre sat between Mario’s legs and nudged them apart raising his hips and pressing his embarrassingly already hard cock against Mario’s hole.

“No!” Mario almost screamed

“Lube dumb ass” Marco chirped in

“sorry I got carried away”

Mario laughed and pressed a tube of lube into Andre’s hand “I can’t take two of you dry”

Andre dropped Mario’s legs but stayed in between them squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and brought them down to Mario’s hole massaging around the area then pressing in a finger into him. Marco used the time to take off his clothes then climbing over Mario and sitting on his stomach lowering down his head and pressing a kiss on Mario’s soft lips

“Hello beautiful”

Mario was about to say something back when Andre added a second digit into his body and started fucking him with both fingers, Mario moaned and pulled Marco back down and kissed him passionately. Andre rubbed his fingers over Mario’s prostate only then did Mario break the kiss

“No, stop, stop just fuck me already”

Marco got off Mario’s stomach as Andre raised Mario’s thighs for the second time that day

“No lay down I want to ride you”

Andre shrugged “ok”

It was Andre’s turn to lay down on the bed, Mario grabbed Andre’s cock and crouched over Andre’s body but faced in the direction Marco was stood. Mario moaned as he sat down feeling Andre’s cock stretch his ass was an amazing feeling, Andre cock reached the hilt in a couple of seconds. Mario moaned as the position led his cock straight onto Mario’s prostate. Mario stalled then raised his hips so just the head was inside his ass then dropped back down groaned as Andre’s cock hit his prostate again. This is when Marco made his move he pressed his lips against Mario’s one more time giving him a hard filthy kiss then pushing Mario’s body back into Andre’s. Mario groaned loudly as Marco slid a finger in next to Andre’s cock. Andre rested his head on Mario’s shoulder and put his arms around his waist.

“Marco please”

“Please what Mario”

“fuck me already I want to feel you inside me”

Marco laughed “you little slut”

Marco pressed his cock against Mario’s and pushed in instantly it was a tight fit, Marco scrunched his face up as he slid into the hilt and stalled giving Mario time to adjust to the stretch as he is already impossibly full. The two men started to thrust settling into a rhythm as Marco pushed in, Andre pulled out Mario was in heaven right now being filled up, having his prostate constantly slammed into by the two men he loved more than anything in the world. Both men began to thrust quicker and harder Mario was moaning, begging and swearing with every thrust after all the slams his prostate he is so close now, so full it only took one more thrust and Mario came hard without even being touched his cum splattering all over his own chest. Andre was the next to fall of the edge managing A couple more thrusts then painting the walls of Mario’s ass only then did Andre pull out and lay next to Mario painting. Marco flipped Mario over and a sent a series of quick extra hard thrusts into the younger man forcefully fucking him, pounding into him over and over again until he felt his balls tighten and spilled his load inside Mario. The mixture of Andre’s and Marco’s cum mixed together inside Mario’s sweet ass.

Marco took Mario into his arms and placed a quick kiss to the younger man’s sweaty forehead, Andre rolled over and took Mario into his arms so the younger man was sandwiched in between them both, as Mario fell asleep Marco thought to himself maybe a three way relationship wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
